


Always a step ahead

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I mean most people make an appearance, M/M, but barely, me using what very little knowledge I have about Felix and Sylvain, risky sex, this is just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: As everything tends to do, it begins with Sylvain, because of course it does.





	Always a step ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I have a 13 hour shift at work so chances are I’ll come back and edit this when I finish, pray for me guys
> 
> Edit: Right I’m alive barely and came back to his fic, I’m so glad everyone’s enjoyed it so far and plan to make more when I have the time 🥰
> 
> Come stop by my tumblr!
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com

As everything tends to do, it begins with Sylvain, because of course it does.

Ever since Felix had met Sylvain when they were little and barely up to their parents knees, Sylvain was a constant in Felix’s life.

Constantly meddling, constantly dragging Felix along in some hairbrained schemes when neither Dimitri nor Ingrid would indulge the red head - and Felix was always not far behind.

He was always one step behind Sylvain he’d discovered one day, staring across the room at Sylvain as he’d chatted with a group of young women here for Sylvain’s parents dinner. They were giggling and fawning over Sylvain’s attempts to charm them, and in a way it was working.

Sylvain already had a head start on Felix - being older and fractionally taller however those couldn’t necessarily be changed. Not only that however, Sylvain’s parents practically doted on him, he had his entire house at his fingertips, he should be working hard to better himself; train harder.

But then again that’s why Felix liked Sylvain he supposed, he didn’t flaunt his crest and nobility about like other nobles Felix had been unfortunate to come across.

But that didn’t mean the boy didn’t get on Felix’s last nerve from time to time.

Felix moves across the room to Sylvain and tugged at his shirt sleeve; stopping the older boy mid compliment and Sylvain turned to face Felix. “Everything okay Felix?”

Felix ignores the cooing noblewomen to focus on Sylvain “Come on, training”

And Sylvain pouts at this, like the petulant child he is “Aw but Felix”

“You promised” Felix reminds Sylvain with a stern look that probably isn’t all that intimidating mind you; considering he’s flushing under the focus of the noblewomen.

Sylvain, despite huffing, finally takes pity on Felix and relents with a small “Fine” he wishes the noblewomen goodbye and they giggle, waving the two away as Felix hauls Sylvain to go train with him.

That is the same day they make their promise.

It’s a few years later when Felix’s brother perishes in the Tragedy of Duscur.

After that, Felix all but throws himself into his training. He’d worked so hard to best his older brother in combat and work towards beating him the next time they fought.

Now he would never get the chance. Felix would never get to know if he was strong enough to beat his brother so instead he trains, and trains, and trains.

Every waking hour he trains for a fight he’ll never get to participate in.

And Slyvain still stays by Felix’s side, he learns quickly his words of comfort don’t quite reach Felix so he tries in other ways.

Dinner invitations, staying close to him on the battlefield, making an utter fool of himself in front of women.

Felix recognises Sylvain’s actions for what they are and although he doesn’t thank the older noble outright, he gets an embarrassing feeling Sylvain already knows.

The next few years pass relatively quickly, and with it passes their coming of age.

Neither he nor Sylvain present and when they hit their respective 15th birthday they both remain Beta’s.

That suits Felix just fine, he doesn’t need useless instincts getting in the way of battle and Felix is certainly not interested in the soulmate bullshit he’s heard Sylvain yatter about on and off.

Being a Beta hits Sylvain much harder.

He’s silent for a few days afterwards, well almost silent. He’s still himself, charming the ladies they come across and getting on Ingrid’s and Felix’s nerves. But he’s more mellow.

A few times Felix catches Sylvain staring off into space, lost in his head which has never been a good thing - Felix had learned.

“Most girls prefer Beta’s, you know” he brings up the topic, disguising it in a different light.

Sylvain takes the bait, he glances away from where he’d been watching the sunset and focuses on Felix who doesn’t meet Sylvain’s gaze. “...do you reckon?”

“Of course” Felix shrugs, making a show of rolling his eyes at Sylvain as he finally looks at him “I mean look at Ingrid, she said she’d prefer a Beta, most girls are the same” and then he adds “Not that you’ve ever had a problem wooing women anyway”

And Sylvain kind of just awkwardly stares at Felix in awe, the first beginnings of happiness kindling in his eyes again. Then Sylvain breaks out into a wide smile, grinning at Felix like he’s hung the stars for Sylvain, practically glowing as he laughs.

In that moment, when the breath left Felix’s lungs and he felt an odd stirring in his chest, Felix knew tat given the opportunity, he’d give Sylvain the world if he could.

Not that he’d ever tell him.

Sylvain’s ego was already too big.

And once again, things carry on in the same vein for a long while after that, the pair of them carry on their days at Garreg Mach, Felix focusing on his training while Sylvain flourishes at the new people to charm.

Then the feeling starts.

Felix can’t pin an exact moment it happens, but one day while sparring with one of the other students, Felix gets a sudden bout of rage.

Felix doesn’t know what triggers it but one minute he’s sparring with his sword the next he’s dropped his sword and is bodily pushing the student away from with, a snarl in his tone.

“Hey! Woah! Wait a min- CLAUDE!” The student shrieks; dodging away from Felix’s swipe for their windpipe and she ducks behind Claude the moment the Alpha runs to intervene.

“Woah, now hang on a second Felix” Claude holds his hands in front of him as a sign of peace, as if handling a feral dog and Felix comes back to himself enough to feel the wave of guilt at what he’s done. “We...we okay there buddy?”

Felix sighs and rubs a tired hand down his face and backs away from Claude a little with a scowl. “I’m fine”

“Sure, okay” Claude agrees but sounds far from convinced, not letting his defensive guard down.

His scent is a lot stronger now and Felix can smell it even as a Beta. He itches Felix the wrong way and he murmurs a sorry at the student in an attempt to get Claude away from him.

“It’s okay, I know there’s a few people who want to strangle me” she dismisses with a small laugh, but she doesn’t move away from Claude.

Felix dismisses himself away to go hide and wait for his next class.

Not even a day later, Felix reacts strangely again.

It’s an abnormally quiet day around the Monastery, Felix had helped Dedue stock away the weapons left about in the training grounds and then wandered off to go find Sylvain, having promised to spend lunch with the redhead.

It takes a while to find Sylvain and by the time Felix catches a glimpse of that familiar striking red hair, he’s already bristling with frustration.

Of course then Felix spots the young woman in front of Sylvain.

She’s a dainty little thing, beautiful even Felix can admit that. And she’s blushing up at Sylvain; whatever praise he’s raining upon her clearly working it’s magic.

It just makes Felix’s blood boil.

He’s acting before he realises. Felix is at Sylvain’s side in record time, standing just behind Sylvain but in full view of the girl.

She notices Felix before Sylvain and flinches at the expression of anger he no doubt sports upon his face.

Sylvain, as if taking note of the girls sudden fear, turns around to where Felix is stood impatiently and smiles at Felix. “Oh hey Felix, what’s wrong? Need something?”

Felix could do many things, berate Sylvain for taking so long to find him, embarrass Sylvain in front of the girl.

He does none of those things.

Instead, Felix grabs Sylvain’s hand tightly in his own; tugging Sylvain to him as he pointedly ignores the girl who looks like she’s ready to bolt any second. “Come on, you promised me dinner”

He’s yanking Sylvain away before he can so much as bid the girl goodbye, but by then she’s already taken Felix’s none too polite hint to fuck off because she’s heading to the market in the opposite direction.

“You can’t just drag me -Felix! Hold up!” Sylvain digs his feet into the ground; using his height advantage to bring them to a halt, but even then it takes a good effort. Felix allows himself to come to a stop and glances back at Sylvain who’s staring bewildered at him. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

Now that they’re away from the girl, Felix’s mind is a lot clearer and just as quickly as the anger had rose, it was replaced with hostility. He knows he’s in the wrong, dragging Sylvain about like that, but Felix doesn’t have an explanation for it. “There’s a lot of things wrong with me apparently, got to be more specific”

Sylvain sighs, not letting Felix look away from him “Come on Felix, speak to me, are you okay?”

Those bright brown eyes stare Felix down and the question is asked so earnestly, with such care and openness that that same sensation spurs up in Felix’s chest. Followed by a more confusing warmth settling low in his gut.

It’s also so off putting that Felix can’t get an answer out.

He’s staring at Sylvain and Sylvain is staring back at him, no words passing between them.

Eventually, Sylvain takes pity on Felix and lets a soft smile slip onto his face that makes the heat flare again. Squeezing Felix’s hands between his own, Sylvain takes the lead and tugs Felix towards the dining hall “Come on, let’s go, I believe I promised you dinner”

——————

The day is inexplicably hot, more hot than it has the right to be when they are nearing the end of the year. Felix is training with Byleth in the early hours of the morning, it has to be around 3 am, maybe earlier, but the moon is still high in the sky.

Byleth has won every match so far and Felix is panting heavily, sweat dripping from him as he faces off against the professor who hasn’t even broken a sweat.

It’s at that exact moment Felix has the inexplicable urge to not be here, like he’s needed somewhere else and battling with Byleth is a waste of time.

Felix discards his sword and begins making his way out of the training grounds; leaving Byleth calling rather confused after him.

His feet lead the way for Felix, the urge to be somewhere powering him on.

He gets to the dorms, reaching the top of the second floor staircase when he meets the sight of fellow noble students huddled there discussing amongst themselves.

This doesn’t deter Felix, he doesn’t even stop to ask what they are all doing awake and in various states of fatigue.

In fact Felix just brushes right passed them, making his way down the hall.

Or he attempts to.

“Felix!” Hilda follows after him, stopping Felix with a hand on his arm. “We can’t go over there, Sylvain is in heat”

“We’re waiting for the professors to arrive” Annette adds, rubbing the sleep from her eye.

And that makes sense. The urge to be with Sylvain has been what’s been urging Felix to make his way to the dorms, he can feel that heat low in his gut again and knows that Sylvain is the only one who can quench this heat.

Knowing Sylvain is an Omega makes Felix all the more determined. He can’t let any Alphas near what’s his.

Suddenly, as if she’s been burnt, Hilda backs away from Felix with what he assumes is mortified shock plastered across her face. She pulls Annette away with her as she gets the rest of the nobles attentions.

“Uh...guys! I think...I think Felix is presenting too!”

This gets everyone’s eyes on him.

“Oh dear” Marianne whimpers as she too backs away in Hilda’s direction, despite being an Alpha, the young woman is hardly one for conflict.

“Felix” Ingrid tries to approach him but he turns and begins to make his way down the corridor again. He doesn’t know what Hilda is on about, but he isn’t about to hang around waiting for an explanation when Sylvain needs him right NOW.

It’s like setting off a chain reaction.

Caspar attempts to grab a hold of Felix but Felix throws the young Omega back easily enough; throwing Caspar into Bernadetta who squeaks as the two Omegas stumble, before collapsing in a heap.

“Come on man” Claude tries to reason; watching Mercedes rush to help Caspar and Bernadetta back to their feet while Felix isn’t focusing on them. “You don’t wanna do this”

Felix carries on passed Claude while Bernadetta cries she should have never let Annette drag her up into this situation.

Even Linhardt gets involved; standing in Felix’s way though he looks very much like he doesn’t want to be here. Felix lets a snarl bubble up from his chest, so much unlike himself and Linhardt - despite being an Alpha himself a flinches and lowers his head. “Move”

It’s an instruction, not a question.

Linhardt grimaces “You’ll regret this” but Felix continues to advance on him, unwavering in his resolve.

“Stand your ground Linhardt!” Caspar calls out somewhere behind Felix but he hardly registers it.

It’s when Felix is a hairs breath away from Linhardt that the Black Eagles noble ducks out of the way of Felix’s crusade and allows Felix to pass.

Felix carries on down the hall to Sylvain’s room “LINHARDT!” Caspar and Mercedes chorus in disbelief.

“Look I already risk my life in battles, I’m not looking to emulate the experience”

Felix is almost at Sylvain’s room, even this far away he can smell the most mouthwatering scent he’s ever bore witness to.

It’s only when a thunderous “Felix!” Is snarled out; echoing in the hall that Felix pauses his crusade to focus on somewhat. Ingrid stands tall in front of Sylvain’s door, Dimitri at her side for support, resilient as ever.

Her eyes search, roam for an answer Felix wonders if she’ll find. “You’re in rut, think about what you are doing” her voice is sharp, but there’s and undertone of desperation beneath it. “You step through these doors and things will never be the same, you will bond with Sylvain and you will both have to deal with the consequences later”

And Felix does think. He thinks about all those moments growing up at Sylvain’s side, the idolisation he’d held for the boy when they were both young. He thinks about how Sylvain has had to fight tooth and nail to fight the role his parents wanted him to fit into. He thinks of how they have both came to rely on each other over the years. Thinks of how this will change both Sylvain and he forever. How once upon a time he’d held feelings for the woman in front of him, no matter how brief.

He also thinks about how it doesn’t begin to rival the emotions Felix feels for Sylvain. He thinks of the way Sylvain preens under Felix’s fleeting praises, he thinks of late nights in Sylvain’s room chatting the night away of far off futures and what ifs, he thinks of dreams of a future together where it’s just the two of them without the responsibilities of crests and noble lineage. And it may not be love but god it’s something and Felix is not afraid to face what that something could hold.

“He’s my everything” Felix speaks in what’s probably his first coherent sentence since his rut hit him. He doesn’t continue or explain what that means, Felix doesn’t need to.

Vaguely he hears Mercedes shocked gasp and the sudden silence from the rest of the students is enough for Felix to glance back at them.

Caspar is just as shocked as Mercedes “Woah did _not_ see that coming”

Edelgard merely mutters a small “Jesus Christ” before disappearing down the stairs; Ferdinand and Hubert close behind.

Felix focuses back to the two in front of him.

And Dimitri.

Dimitri doesn’t seem in the moment, his eyes are hazy as if revelling in a memory that’s playing just for him. One hand has drifted to the crook of his neck just barely exposed from his collar and Felix catches a glimpse of the mating bite settled there.

That’s a new addition to be discussed later, but Felix suspects he knows who it’s from.

But Ingrid. When Felix focuses back to her, Ingrid eyes and alight with understanding and an edge of hesitation.

Maybe in a different life, Felix would have presented as an Alpha early on and he would have gotten the chance to court Sylvain properly.

But this is a decent enough second choice.

Ingrid steps aside, taking Dimitri with her and allowing Felix access to Sylvain’s door with a small smile “Take care of him”

Felix nods, aggression placated somewhat as he opens the door and lets himself inside.

“We’re just _letting_ him go in there?”

“I agree, isn’t there something very dubious about this? We are only students...”

“Oh c’mon Ashe don’t act like Dedue hasn’t had you fucked seven ways to Sunday when you think everyone’s asleep”

That’s the last thing Felix hears as he lets the door swing shut behind him, but it’s immediately out of his mind the moment he takes in Sylvain.

The scent of an Omega in heat is extremely concentrated and it makes Felix’s head spin. If he was of a sounder mind, Felix might have been able to pin point what exactly Sylvain smells like.

But he’s not.

He’s entirely focused into watching Sylvain, he’s sprawled out onto his bed just in front of Felix. He’s on his front; face buried into his pillow and he fingers himself open.

From this angle, Felix can’t see much, just the barest of wrist movement, but he can hear the obscene wet noises and can make out Sylvain’s moans.

Sylvain, upon presumably hearing his door go, lifts his head enough so he can see Felix and it’s like flicking a switch.

“F-Felix”

It’s a simple whine of Felix’s name, but it’s gets Felix going faster than anything has before.

By the time Felix has crossed the room to Sylvain’s bed, he’s stripped down to his shirt; pants unbuckled and shoes kicked off.

He blankets Sylvain with his body, chest to back as he buries his face into Sylvain’s neck. “Sylvain”

Sylvain lets his fingers slide free in order to entwine them with Felix’s. “Knew...fuck, I knew you would come”

There’s that tone of fondness in Sylvain’s voice as he says it, nuzzling into Felix as Felix fumbles his hand between them to pull his cock out of his undergarments.

This isn’t going to be love making, Felix is too desperate to sink into the tight, wet heat he can feel pressed against him. But that doesn’t stop Felix from indulging in pressing open mouthed kisses to Sylvain’s shoulder as he presses the head of his cock against Sylvain.

“Of course I came” he speaks as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, a written law that wherever Sylvain Jose Gautier is, Felix Hugo Fraldarius will follow. “I always will”

Sylvian makes a cute little moan of contentment, that quickly escalates to a loud drawn out yelping groan when Felix finally, finally manages to push into Sylvain.

Even with all the slick Sylvain is producing it’s a tight squeeze. Felix briefly wonders if this is Sylvain’s first time with a man, first time taking somebody inside of his body. God he hopes so.

As selfish as it is, Felix wants to own everything of Sylvain, just as he gives everything of himself in turn.

Sylvain’s grip is tight on Felix’s hand as Felix continues to push in slowly. Felix’s other hand slips between Sylvain’s legs to stroke at his flagging erection to take away from the stretch. 

It does the trick, the extra slick Sylvain produces is just enough for Felix to slip inside of Sylvain the rest of the way. “Good boy” Felix coos to Sylvain, pressing more kisses to where he can reach of Sylvain’s shoulder and rubbing a thumb across his knuckles.

There is only so long the two of them can wait, Sylvain’s heat on top of Felix’s rut are a constant that has Sylvain’s hips rocking back onto Felix’s shallow thrusts long before either of them are accustomed.

But the idea of Sylvain feeling this long after their cycles have ended makes that heat pool in Felix’s stomach again.

“You...smell good” Sylvain gasps, tilting his head to glance over his shoulder back at Felix “s’ good” he repeats again.

“My rut” is all Felix offers as an answer, deepening his thrusts now as he squeezes Sylvain’s own leaning cock in his hand.

Although it’s mostly muffled, Felix feels Sylvain laugh; back shaking as he chuckles “Of...course, we - fuck - synced”

Maybe it’s some higher power finally taking pity on Felix, finally giving him something he’s been involuntarily yearning for all these years.

But whatever it is, Felix isn’t going to take it for granted. He drags his hips back; withdrawing from Sylvain who gives a mumble of protest before Felix snaps back into him.

It works as Felix hopes, Sylvain jerks up the bed at the force and clings to the bed sheets. “Oh Goddess!”

“None of that” Felix chides smugly, setting the pace rather roughly “Only say my name”

Usually Sylvain would probably chide back in an equally sarcastic response, would tease Felix on. But Heat is one hell of a drug because Sylvain just moans loudly in return, Felix’s name falling from his bitten lips.

It’s not lasting as long as Felix wants. He wants to stay here forever, Sylvain wrapped around him and drooling as he pants for breath; calling for Felix to give him what he wants. But that doesn’t seem to be the case because Felix is feeling an all too familiar tightening in his stomach.

Sylvain seems to be in the same predicament because he’s keening into the punishing thrusts.

With one last bruising kiss, Felix leans back from across Sylvain and straightens to get a better look at him.

He’s gorgeous, always has been Felix can admit but the way he’s sprawled out on the bed, hot and tight and _wet_ around Felix’s cock; crying out for _ his_ Alpha has him looking almost ethereal.

God he’s lucky.

Slipping a hand down the muscles plains of Sylvain’s back, Felix settles into the older nobles hip with a bone tight grip.

“None of those noble women could do this” Felix grunts, hips pistoning into Sylvain who is actually whimpering at this point; gripping onto the bed sheets in an attempt to ground himself. The bed frame shakes beneath them but Felix could care less if it broke. He has a perfectly good one for Sylvain in his own room. “Only I can make you feel this good, can give you what you need, what you deserve”

“Please” Sylvain pants, crying wetly and trying to look back at Felix. “Please ‘Lix”

“Should put a pup in you” Is out of his mouth, words spilling forth before Felix’s brain can kick in. “Then there would be no doubt you were my Omega”

And Sylvain is apparently just as onboard with the idea because he’s rocking back to meet Felix thrust for thrust, urging them both closer to completion.

“Do you want that Sylvain? Want me to fuck a pup into you?”

Sylvain is nodding his head, pleading with Felix as best he can.

It’s stupid, it isn’t something either of them should be considering. They’re both still students, about to graduate in a few months and get out into the world. It’s risky enough even being inside of Sylvain.

But all he can think of is keeping Sylvain at his side, keeping him pleased and happy and round with _his_ child.

It’s that thought that has Felix burying himself deep inside of Sylvain on his final thrust; hips stuttering as he allows his knot to pop into place and plugging Sylvain up.

Sylvain wails, the sound like music to Felix’s ears as Sylvain cums all over the bed beneath him. Felix himself immediately follows, filling Sylvain to the brim and then some with his cum.

And Sylvain takes it happily, legs entwined with Felix’s to keep the noble in place, not that Felix’s knot is gonna let him go far anyway.

But all Felix can see is the bonding gland on Sylvain’s neck, covered in hickies but unbitten. Calling to him like a siren song. “Please, Sylvain”

He doesn’t specify what he’s beginning for, can’t seem to find the words to ask Sylvain to be his entirely.

But like always he doesn’t need to. Sylvain knows Felix better than Felix knows himself, because he’s grappling behind him for Felix. “Bond me, ‘Lix do it”

It’s all the confirmation he needs.

With a start, Felix drops his head down to Sylvain’s neck and bites into the gland; savouring the sudden rush of Sylvain’s scent in the air. Sylvain clenches around Felix, crying as Felix seals Sylvain to him.

Sylvain comes a second time, adding to the juices already soaking his bed sheets. They will definitely be ruined by the end of the week.

Eventually, Felix unlatches his mouth from around Sylvain’s neck and soothes the oozing wound as best he can.

Sylvain cranes his neck to the side so he’s able to meet Felix’s eyes, dopey smile plastered on his blissed put face and Felix can’t help it.

He leans in to pull Sylvain into a kiss and it’s like a revelation, it feels like coming home. There’s an iron tint to it but neither of them seem to mind; languidly kissing as they come down for their high.

Eventually Felix pulls back for much needed air and Sylvain’s still grinning up at him oh so smugly. “What?”

“You’re stuck with me now, Felix” unsurprisingly, Sylvain’s voice is hoarse as he speaks. “Going to have to take responsibility for your actions”

And of course Sylvain is right without meaning to be, they will have to face whatever this is once the week ends. They will have to discover what exactly this newfound bond is and Felix will probably be reprimanded for essentially attacking his fellow students.

But no one will pull them apart now they are bonded, they’re together in this for the long run. And Felix is happy to keep it that way.

He doesn’t let this on to Sylvain, let the dork figure it out on his own. Instead, Felix rolls his eyes fondly and pulls Sylvian into another open mouthed kiss which the red head is more than happy to melt into.

Yeah, despite it all Felix is looking forward to what their future brings.


End file.
